<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodborne-聯盟的祝福［長愛］ by JONEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538621">Bloodborne-聯盟的祝福［長愛］</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONEE/pseuds/JONEE'>JONEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game), 獵人 - Fandom, 血源咒詛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 最喜歡聯盟的成員了非常有個性</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONEE/pseuds/JONEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>聯盟同胞接受聯盟長的特殊祝福，照顧弟兄的好萌長。</p><p>裡頭包含有肉，進來請小心使用感謝~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hunter/Valtr Leader of the League, Valtr聯盟領袖（bloodborne）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodborne-聯盟的祝福［長愛］</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以你要我們加入聯盟是為了這種事的嗎？聯盟長...”山村一手摀著口鼻處不解的說著，昏暗的牢房被那身穿警備服的男人給點燃，微弱到快熄滅的火源照著提出這個疑問的人眼鏡反光看不清表情只是面對迫被被問的人似乎露出了發笑的聲音那渾厚的聲音在喉嚨打滾著，當然在這空間並不理想的牢房裡擠五個男人還有一張完全不可靠的破床來說常常太過擁擠但也是一個可以安全鎖門接外頭到處漫遊野獸的好地方，在這裡的不干淨野獸或已經癲狂的人都被他們給處理掉了，望著聯盟首領早就把那標誌的鐵桶給拿了下來，在他們面前是一張銳利乾淨不失英俊的臉龐，他雖然看起來有年齡刻畫在身上但也也完全不失那氣質，山村瞄看著另外兩個依舊沉默的老獵人們，聯盟長找上他們也不知根據什麼標準找上他們的以殺氣來說他們也同樣也不好惹毛就是。</p><p>“你們是我好不容易找來剷除害蟲的同盟友，我想你們理應接受我的祝福，到於山村你的疑問我會慢慢的回答你。”他的目光絲毫沒有從他們四人身上移開來過，這樣的直覺確實是過餘的火熱了，一面的解開身上藍色的警備服，露出來的是結實的身材他把衣服整齊的疊好在另一角乾淨角落處，那具有野心勃勃的藍眸直視著他們白色手套指著在那兩個一直以來長期待在禁忌森林待著身穿屠夫養蛇的怪異兄弟過來他身邊，而那兩兄弟似乎是習慣的分配好位置夾著聯盟長，那金發男人也不在意他們這看上去有些粗魯的小拉扯他那腰間的皮袋和那深藍色的褲子，他一手攀上其中一個兄弟的脖頸處，然後迎合著已經迫不及待承受他開始動手動嘴的他們，在聯盟長前面的已經貼上他的唇貼合的親吻而後頭的人也用戴著手套的手在憮摸甚至帶著力道重的揉捏著聯盟長的胸膛，嘴巴也沒發閒的啃咬著被他們夾在中間金發男人的脖子頸，山村看到這景色傻了眼的冒了冷汗他轉頭看了看一旁穿戴隱密到看不到表情也淡定的這一那看著這一切變得詭異的老獵人。</p><p>“聯盟吧，我在堅固聯盟的連結，何不一起同樂呢？我的盟友。”當聯盟長暫且親吻完面對人用舌頭舔了舔嘴勾起那好看的笑容看著依舊杵在原地的山村和雙手抱胸的亨利克，看來他是認真的並且用著身體力行的去達成他所要的目的，拉攏人力為了聯盟效力。</p><p>「嗯...」聯盟長又被拉了去斥候了另一個兄弟的嘴，也許兄弟不怎麼專注在柔情的親吻上他們更喜愛的血腥的暴力性愛，或者說他們享受遭受受傷的快感就就像他和亨利克看到的情況一樣，聯盟長身體上流下了觸目驚心的血痕那些痕跡都是他們一手造成的就連血跡也染在金發上，濕汗的汗水讓金發黏稠的貼在臉頰上，白濁殘留在胸膛上腹部和那兩個兄弟的帶著血污髒污的衣物上看起來又有血腥暴力的美感，當其中有人把那依舊堅硬的性器在度埋入聯盟長的體內裡，明明就已經操到鬆軟的內穴在山村清楚的看來還是緊緊的吸附著操著他的陰莖，可能不滿足沒全部進入馬達拉斯兄弟配合度簡直默契十足，一手拉開聯盟長的一條腿讓手卡在主軸出處，然後壓著他另一條腿壓在石磚地面上，他們把那強大的聯盟長像個妓女一樣打開著他的雙腿，</p><p>不知是有意無意的這種角度的景色可以讓已經等待坐在原位的山村和亨利克更加清楚的看到這吞著硬挺性器淫蕩的畫面，而聯盟長似乎也不在意雙腿被打開成這個樣子，沉悶的聲響聽不出來是否覺得享受，當然此刻他是發不出除了悶哼的任何聲音，因為他正在上下的拒絕候著另一個人的陰莖，他的口技也是驚人的好到山村也看的一次次吞下口腔裡那泛多的唾液，聲音那種吸允的聲音也清晰到回音在這小牢房裡，上下規律的舔舐用著他那口腔吞吐照顧的那有小筋的表面，唯一鬆口的機會也是繼續手輕柔的扶住嘴上的陰莖在把目標移動到連接下面的囊袋，也不會難堪的咽到自已遵循著他那個步調，活脫脫的性愛節目他跟亨利克只能傻傻的繼續看著完全不遭受的各種兄弟任由操乾著聯盟長...</p><p>山村不知道聯盟長這各種排斥候男人的技巧從哪裡學來的，如此的熟練甚至可以讓男人按奈不住的每個都想粗暴的對待他，山村皺著眉頭的換了姿勢掩蓋著他早已興奮起來不爭氣的分身，所以看到這樣的兒子他偷瞄了一下亨利克完全沒動靜繼續看著聯盟長在這牢房裡發出的那讓人臉紅心跳的呻吟，這兩個兄弟真的非常的活力旺盛那兩個碩大的陰莖同時間完全插入聯盟長的鬆軟肉穴裡，白濁在穴口呈現黏稠的狀態也代表已經不知道被抽插了多少次，那白晰的脛骨也有明顯的掌印烙在上頭清晰可見，他那發軟的雙腳基本上是由那兄弟倆隨意的擺弄此時山村覺得臉都快燒起來了，</p><p>聯盟長雖然看起來有點年紀但身體的足以玩一些極限的姿勢，他更沒想到聯盟長可以這樣進入這尺吋可觀的柱身，而被這樣插入的男人眼角在昏暗的燭光照耀下也明顯的看到那濕漉漉的生理淚水打濕了他那金色的眼截毛上，聲音也明顯的發出沉重的粗喘聲，但他並沒有開口阻止兄弟以常人無法承受的虐待後穴的行徑，他也一手繞到兄弟其中一個的頭上用著那萬惡對準白色手套的手以挑逗安憮也許有鼓勵效果表示他們做的多好也讓人不會感到失望，雖然粗魯的進入到後穴擴展了白濁之外在房內周圍也多多出了一點點的血腥味，不意外那處也流了血，山村也只有聯盟長是逞強著自已但他更享受這樣的感覺。</p><p>他就像一個欠人幹的婊子一樣。</p><p>那倆兄弟就像貪得無厭的蛇一樣輪流的前後進來那操松更容易進入的身體，在已經表面更狼狽模樣的聯盟長啃食他的肌膚把那胸前早已揉捏紅腫挺立的乳首和乳暈周圍各流下一個清晰的齒印在上頭，兄弟們也用嘴舔淨夾在他們中間的聯盟長，就如醉血一樣那种血味在這以血液至上的地方來說，在情事上也添加了讓人興奮的添加物，山村見到聯盟長那無力的手持著一瓶血瓶，想必他身上除了白色手套和皮鞋依舊在腳上外衣物都堆在一旁，當然這血瓶可能是從兄弟身上摸索出來的，以那種不要命的操法任誰都想來一瓶給自已打上一劑來恢復身體，真不明白他是跟野獸做愛還是在濫用自已，</p><p>馬達拉斯兄弟察覺到聯盟長打算打一劑血瓶給自已時他們便壓下他根本握不緊的手，然後挺身更加埋入濕熱的腸璧裡，惹得懷中人一記戰栗手抖了一下血瓶從他的手中滑走滾落觸碰到那依舊沉默的老獵人的靴子上，在那過程中可能頂到了對的地方，金發碧眼的男人更是發出了比以前還要享受的悶哼聲這樣不停歇的活塞運動，他們也不需要貼心的為那可以帶給兄弟們性慾的供應者提供細心的愛憮的舉動，官方似的用那有手繭的手掌幫他順利的射精，尖端早已靠近一些白濁的液體緊接而來忍耐許久的高潮讓聯盟長皺著眉頭大口喘息的在這牢房的石磚上留下明顯的目的痕跡，隨之同時那倆倆兄弟也跟著一起挺了進去把埋進去性器卡在裡面拉扯了中間人的身軀，讓敬愛的聯盟長好好的在紅腫的肉穴裡吞下他們倆的“東西” ...</p><p>當一陣高潮之後那倆個終於緩緩的退出，在同時那容納不下的液體也被此舉動連帶了出來，徹底用濕了這男人的私處，馬達拉斯兄弟脫下一些疊在他們身下的衣物也染上了那替換的液體，這畫面簡直糟糕透頂，山村覺得臉龐就如火燒一樣恨不得把脖子頸上的圍巾給扯掉，這實在太熱了不用是被迫到全程觀看極度甚大的性愛場景還是身體因為誠實的反應受到刺激而感到火熱，這都是聯盟長帶給他的這萬惡的饗宴。</p><p>“你們做的很好，先待在那吧，亨利克，山村...你們來。”兄弟們在完事之後一人一個拿出了乾淨的布擦拭著聯盟長的身體，馬達拉斯兄弟雖然在那方面表現有些殘暴但至少這一塊是做的甚好，可以看的出聯盟長在他們身上下了太多心力在上面，在衣服堆上的男人感謝的拍了拍他們的肩頭，聽著他的話之後整理一下自身的衣服然後就一起安靜的在牆的另一處守候著，也不抽掉墊在聯盟長身下的衣服就好像不讓他觸碰到骯髒的地面上而刻意留著的，不愧是聯盟的軸心人物雖然是臉頰的紅潮還沒退下身體也佈滿了歡愛的痕跡，他那濕潤的藍眼望著他倆看著渾厚的聲音參雜著性愛存留的沙啞音叫喚著重頭到尾都待在原地的他們...</p><p>一直沉默的老獵人聽到聯盟長的叫喚才緩緩的站起他手裡握著剛剛掉落的血瓶蹲在他的面前叫著他真正的名字，把手中的血瓶打在金發男人的腿上，以簡單的詞句帶著命令準備的話對著這不顧自已身體的男人說著，山村透過鏡片都可以看到亨利克那唯一露出的眼睛帶著不悅的目光，可以想像帽子下他的眉頭鎖的有多緊，血瓶的效果總算是發揮了作用，至少也讓沃爾特的血跡跟強行進入造成撕裂傷的穴口都恢復了一些，那戴著手套的手拿了下來放在一旁亨利克並不打算用這沾上野獸成年污垢的血手套去碰眼前只是勾著一點點笑意的聯盟長，當然山村也不知該如何在中間差話亨利克這有些嚴厲的話語。</p><p>好吧，看來這老前輩也是要稍微教訓一下口中不聽話的聯盟長...</p><p>「亨利克，你知道我沒那麼脆弱，不然我不會這樣支撐著聯盟的，但你確實很細心...就是這樣我非常很看好你的。」被叫沃爾特的男人看著自已的傷痕逐漸恢復過來他看了看亨利克平淡的說著，倒是自已主動的靠在亨利克的懷中，抬頭往上看那還沒拆高領的獵人裝備的亨利克伸手的去拉開那綁的緊緊的細繩才慢慢的露出這老獵人的真面目，滄桑冷靜的面容這才完全被山村和懷中的沃爾特給看的清楚，這可是難得的機會畢竟這老獵人的臉龐可不是天天可以看到的，雖然他依舊冷著一張臉但沃爾特也不是嚇大的，他一手引導著亨利克的脖子頸往懷中人壓去沃爾特便親吻著男人的下顎處，雖然他們的方向非常不便利但金發男人卻完全不受阻礙的用著可以可以親到的面積不停親吻著似乎有讓亨利克消氣的意味，山村傻眼看著這彷彿親密戀人一樣的舉動的倆人連手都忘了動只是這樣愣住的看著，老天他們的親吻的聲音也太過激烈了，他怎麼都不知他們有這種關係？</p><p>也許那也只是聯盟長安慰成員的方法之一吧？山村皺眉各種疑惑的想著但也不開口過問自行煩惱著，他還是猜不到這聯盟長的心思究竟是怎麼想的。</p><p>“這樣看著也不是辦法不是嗎？山村...”沃爾特好像知道面對男人在封閉自我苦惱之中，那人舔了舔跟亨利克親吻後有些泛多唾液的嘴唇，藍眸的倒影露出出山村的身影，但他有些矛盾迫迫的推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡也沒想到竟然被沃爾特給催促去碰他，甚至也察覺到光裸穿著皮鞋的腳正蹭著他的腰側，也顯明的暗示著他別傻愣在那裡，在長期狩獵漫長的日子確實過著禁慾一樣的生活，那麼聯盟長主動的邀請怎可能繼續無動於衷呢...</p><p>但山村同時又阻擋了另一個難題，他沒有跟男人做過的經驗，東方人倔強的血統讓他完全不想開口尋求到底該如何辦事，然後打算自我探索他整理一下前一秒沃爾特和馬達拉斯兄弟那香豔的畫面，伸手包圍在他面前那有高挺對準的陰莖，似乎因為手勁過大了些讓半躺亨利克懷裡的沃爾特發出悶哼的聲音好像把他給用痛了，那一瞬間他也得到了老獵人責備的目光，正當山村覺得自已搞砸了這一切但沃爾特伸手拉著山村的腰帶好讓他可以順利起身也順勢整個人用著他那結實強壯的手臂交叉壓在半躺的山村身上，他腰間的帶子也因為這拉扯而鬆了開來，他唯一能做的大概也只有看著沃爾特搬運摸隔著布料裡那鼓起的地方，那如陽光般的金色髮絲散落在褲子襠處很快的山村便同樣的跟馬達拉斯弟弟的製服一樣，沃爾特把這個特權同樣的也享受的給他，所以沃爾特不愧是行動派的男人他的動作熟練的可怕和使用他的手配合著那靈活的嘴差點讓山村保不住面子差點射出難耐許久的濁液，允許著身體他的耐力也無法持續這樣男人為他套弄的攻擊勢，他相信在場的老獵人們都招架不住，看到這的兄弟那一處山村皺著眉頭恍惚的聽到那邊有發出不悅的聲響，但也僅次於用不滿的聲音威嚇著新人山村罷了，他們也不會中途打擾聯盟長的好事。</p><p>“你們知道怎麼做，就直接來吧...”在山村快要攀上高潮之際沃爾特卻這時離了他那口中的陰莖，隨之舉動又讓山村發出抽氣的喘息聲，在亨利克之前貼心的打上血瓶只有止住小傷而已在被兄弟這樣擴張這肉穴依舊是可以順利的進出，在他前後的亨利克和山村好像驗證金發男人所陳述的事實這人便用手指探入或者是掰開他的臀部之類的，但以現下被聯盟長壓在身下的山村無法見識到，但以所說據說好像真的非常的鬆軟濕熱，而且該死的他確實是可以容納兩個陰莖玩弄著人們欲罷不能的肉壁，在倆兄弟操這男人的時候不就一清二楚的嗎...</p><p>「亨利克...碰我..」亨利克的目光就好像定定的看身下的沃爾特雙手朝向掰開可以看到紅色軟肉的穴口，他便回頭側臉的看著身後的男人露出類似疲累又一種看不出來情緒波動扯出的笑容，亨利克雖然表示依舊淡定面無表情但他的手卻是捏著沃爾特的臀部瓣然後讓自已的身體靠近一些，而老獵人從他身後的的袋子裡拿出類似像油一樣的東西澆在自已長期握武器粗繭的手指上，然後兩指深入那沃爾特刻意掰開容易打開就可以看到肉色的穴口，手指絞弄著內穴裡的混合濁液果不其然的那些多到早已容納不了的液體容易通過手指的動作而帶了出來，甚至還滴落到山村的衣物墊在底下更慘的馬達拉斯兄弟衣服變得更加的骯髒，山村在鏡片裡瞪大眼看到那些濁液對準沃爾特的腿根流下在昏暗的燈光下卻照射的清楚，當然亨利克大概有些潔癖又或者說他不想在要上聯盟長前還要被那些射在深處的液體給攪擾到讓衣服變得更加堅固難以收拾。</p><p>「...哼哼」這真的太過了，當亨利克壓上沃爾特的身體也不知怎麼的他們的動作配合的天衣無縫，當沃爾特被進入的時候神情暴露微妙享受的模樣喉結髮出的聲音也是帶著笑意的悶哼聲，山村感覺到亨利克的推進沃爾特也只有一隻一隻手扶著山村的分身一起進入已經有一個入侵者的內穴裡，在已經確定有被撐滿的感覺之後沃爾特完全沒有猶豫的坐了下去，亨利克不滿的皺了眉頭似乎不滿聯盟長這樣為了取悅而這樣做，他稍微托著沃爾特的臀瓣讓這樣的進入可以讓他適應，然後靠上他的脖子頸處上前輕啃耳垂在呢喃些什麼，山村在跟著進入的時候就已經神智不清也無可細細聽到底在說什麼，但他也盡力配合的雙手扶著沃爾特在藍色警衛衣裝裡有那乾淨結實的腰間穩住聯盟長細微顫抖身體，那一刻他們能出聲的只有急促的呼吸聲，山村也沒想到在這方面竟然跟亨利克達成了共識，他們一進一出的突進那濕軟的內壁裡，糟糕的事夾在中間的他也跟著上下的抽動擠壓著穴口裡他們的柱身...</p><p>「哈啊...」快要達到高潮的時候亨利克從手臂下連續穿過環狀重疊聯盟長的被薄汗覆蓋跟各種咬痕曖昧痕蹟的身軀，山村在這節奏裡也把持不住的先行把終於射出的液體給射進聯盟長那令人著迷迷的肉穴，緊接著亨利克後續跟上同時漫長的抽插中跟著釋放出來，重置金發男人的身體他迷離的半瞇老態的雙眼，而男人也軟下身體靠上亨利克的身體，眨著那高潮後還在韻律中的藍眸，歇停了一下他也摸了摸身後亨利克的臉頰然後移動身體把裡頭兩個埋在下身的陰莖給退了出來，當然白濁也是爭先恐後的轉變下身的線條流了下來，聯盟長也不在意的準備要穿上他那放置在旁的藍色警衛服，亨利克也收拾了了一下自已的衣裝他拿起布幫著他們的聯盟首領擦拭著下身的濁液，由此舉動也讓沃爾特勾起難得一見的微笑，見到聯盟長都已經開始著裝其他的成員們也開始收拾著自身的東西，，畢竟外頭那些東西可不是好對付的必需唯一慎點才好。</p><p>“我的盟友們啊，接下來就是我們要滅除害蟲了，你們願意與我同行嗎？”聯盟長穿著好衣物後從牢裡窄小的內部皮鞋踩著石地的聲音也在這空間裡十分響亮，手持著他那狩獵最愛用的圓形電鋸的兵器他的目光透漏出狩獵的狠戾，看著他招攬的滅除該死害蟲的盟友，這神情與他上一秒在做愛的模樣簡直截然不同但但他們也與沃爾特的信念一致，消除聯盟長最痛恨的害蟲，而他們也同樣的與沃爾特有更深的連接，就好像這男人所說的那樣更加堅固這整個聯盟。</p><p>踏出牢房的那一刻起今晚便是他們狩獵之夜。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[結束]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>